nationfandomcom-20200223-history
June 2008 Floods
On June 2008, severe thunderstorms and rainfall began the impact the Lovia Archipelago, causing several floods. Tornadoes, hail, severe lightning, and rain led to damage to much of the country. The rainfall actually began June 18, 2008, and finally ended June 23. Many towns and cities anticipated by constructing floodbag dikes along the riversides, though there was much damage in Hurbanova, Train Village, and Sofasi. The storm resulted in 2 casualties. Libertas, Adlibita, Mäöres, and the United States offered supplementary support. Sequence of events * June 11: High in the Sky Forecasting predicts heavy rainfall from June 17 to June 22. * June 16-17: Heavy rainfall all across Lovia begins. * June 17: High in the Sky Forecasting gives warnings for floods in the lower regions in the riverbasins. The construction of floodbag dikes begins in Long Road and Industrial Park, Noble City, and later that day in Train Village. * June 18: The Beaver River floods and several parts of the Noble City Bay Area and the Train Village Plains are inundated. Buildings and fields in Orkan,TV are damaged by the floods. * June 18: HS Forecasting gives warnings for floods in Sofasi and Newhaven. * June 18-19: The broken dikes in Train Village are repaired and the town is temporarily saved from the floodings. * June 19: In Sofasi the first flash floodings came up. At this stage the dikes can still handle the water mass, though the town's lower parts are expected to indundate after all. * June 19: In Kinley the first Lovian casualty was made, Lucas Keeler, a local butcher, who was killed by lightning. * June 19: The first tornado was spotted nearby Train Village. Inhabitants of TV are advised to stay at home. * June 20: In Noble City rainfall stopped and the floods in both Noble City and Train Village are deminishing. Though in Train Village a second casualty was made, former Mayor Garry James died when a flash flooding dragged him in the Beaver River where he hit a rock. It is expected Train Village and Noble City will no longer suffer from the floods. * June 20: Floods result in severe damages in Sofasi, and Hurbanova. There were also flash floodings in Newhaven, but they didn't make any damage because the dikes were able to hold them off. * June 21: Floods continue to damage Hurbanova. The weather clears up in several regions of Lovia. * June 22: In Hurbanova, Sofasi, and Train Village the inhabitants begin to repare houses and streets damaged by the floods. Only in Newhaven raining continued, without damaging the city. * June 23: The floods are declared "over". Train Village is already brought back to its original state of being and Sofasi is near. Hurbanova seems to be one of the towns that is damaged the most, due to the wooden constructions and its low position. * June 24: Mäöres sent 50 specialists to rebuild Hurbanova. The Mäöreser government will pay 50% of all the damage, after a financial collection. Thunderstorms Severe thunderstorms damaged a lot of things. In these thunderstorms there was very heavy rain which caused higher floodings. * June 18: Above Asian Island, northern Seven, Hurbanova, and the Stephen Headland. * June 19: Above the Train Village Plains, Kings Island and the southern Seven. * June 20: Above the entire Nation Archipelago, and the Stephen Headland. * June 21: Above northern Seven. Casualties Two casualties were made in the June 2008 Floods: * June 19: Lucas Keeler in Kinley, hit by lightning * June 20: Garry James in Train Village, caught by flash floodings See also * 2008 * High in the Sky Forecasting Category:Event in 2008 Category:Nature